


Interlude: An Addams Valentine's Day.

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [19]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: How could a child of Morticia and Gomez Addams not be a romantic.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love is a four letter word [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Interlude: An Addams Valentine's Day.

Despite what Lucy thought, she was not the first person Wednesday liked romantically. She wasn't even Wednesday's first relationship. The first person Wednesday had dated was Joel, he'd been her first kiss, first boyfriend and first person she'd introduced to her family, but he hadn't been her first crush.

Back in elementary school, Wednesday had spent three weeks at a private Catholic school alone, Pugsley having been expelled their first day, and there she had met a girl named Sarah who had made Wednesday blush and stutter. In retrospect, it was really adorable, but at the time Wednesday had shared her colour pencils with the other girl, held her hand at recess and picked flowers for her. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be, and Morticia had removed her daughter from the school not liking their emphasis on organized religion. Wednesday had never seen the girl again and as it often is with young children, out of sight led to out of mind.

**********

Wednesday had met Joel at camp and they had bonded over a shared disgust of the camp's chirpy attitude. After a fun filled first date that included arson and running away, they had kept in touch and had gone on several more dates before realizing that they were better suited as friends. It seemed odd to consider that her best friend was once her boyfriend but they had had a gloriously strange six month relationship which included her beating up his bullies and threatening his family to be nice to him on her part and him sending her the most outrageous clothes from Hot Topic and once a hand knitted sweater she still owned on his. Their idea of romance had been as weird as they were but they had grown to know each other better and their friendship was something they both cherished.

**********

In high school, Wednesday hadn't been in any relationships but had dated a lot in the tenth and eleventh grade and had graduated with the superlatives Best Date, Most Romantic and Most Likely To Kill You. She'd been quite proud of herself.

**********

All of this meant that Wednesday had been ready for Valentine's Day since the week after New Year's. She had spoken to her girlfriend's best friends from Africa and Europe and had gotten them to ship her favourite chocolates and candy from her home countries. She had ordered Blue Mountain coffee for her which Lucy loved but considered too expensive to buy, she'd ordered Lucy's favourite flowers and had convinced Josh, by bribing him with a Starbucks gift card, to attend all Lucy's classes for the day and add her name to the register as she had planned a drive to a private beach owned by a friend of her family for a picnic. 

This being their first Valentine's, since they officially go together at the beginning of March, and knowing how her girlfriend was a huge fan of holidays, she expected Lucy to make a huge deal about it. Which is why she had been extremely surprised to wake up that morning and find Lucy gone, her side of the bed cold. It was seven am, Lucy's first class was not til eleven and yet the security cameras showed Lucy driving out of the garage around five thirty.

After calls to the other woman's phone went unanswered, Wednesday got up, got ready and headed to her morning class dejectedly. About ten minutes into class, she got annoyed with the Valentine's Day themed everything and simply walked out, not even bothering to pretend she was in the mood for it.

Arriving home with tea in hand, she saw her girlfriend's car parked in the driveway but didn't have it in her even at nine thirty in the morning to go elsewhere and walked in to her house ready to head back to bed.

"Hey Wednesday." Lucy was surprisingly somber. "I know Valentine's Day isn't your thing and I don't expect it to be but I got you something."

Lucy was seated on the couch nearest the door with a package wrapped in black gift paper with hearts on them. She thrusted it at Wednesday who took it, placed it on the table and launched herself at her girlfriend kissing her for her dear life.

When she finally came up for air, Wednesday said. "Sunshine, why would you think Valentine's Day isn't my thing. You've met my parents, I may not be into rom-coms but I was raised on romance. I had this whole date planned with a picnic and a drive to the beach and everything."

"Oh," Lucy blushed. "I'm sorry. I figured you'd tolerate it because you let me get away with things then I'd seduce you like I always do as thanks."

"I let you get away with things because I love you and I don't just tolerate what you like. Though, I'm always up for you seducing me." Wednesday reached for her girlfriend but Lucy was standing then pulling her up.

"I can seduce you later love. Let me get dressed, you have a picnic to take me."

With this Lucy took off for the stairs leaving Wednesday to pull out the stuff she had hidden for their date.


End file.
